


Consequences of Love

by TheHomoSuperior



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Erik, Cherik - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomoSuperior/pseuds/TheHomoSuperior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the lines of DOFP, Erik confesses what he feels for his once best friend. However the confession ends in rather different consequences than he would've expected as Charles has much of his own feelings towards the subject which he'd like to express within his own methods. M for Cherik smut. Written mostly because Top Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Love

It wasn't the conversation that was entirely frustrating Erik, it wasn't even the man he was arguing with; it was the ignorance. Either ignorance or complete taunting, he couldn't tell anymore.

"You keep coming back, Erik. Finding someway somehow back into my life. Why?" Charles teeth were grit as his reddened eyes stared at his old friend across the room. This wasn't the first time Erik had shown up since their friendship had come to an abrupt end in Cuba and for the life of him, the once telepath couldn't figure out why. He'd always hope Erik would come back to admit to how foolish he had been, however that was never the case. The now well-known mutant terrorist simply walked in for a chat as if he _wasn't_ the most despicable man on Earth.

"I wanted.. To see you again." He didn't originally have this anger when coming to the mansion, for some reason he had hoped he could have a conversation with Charles that didn't end in yelling at each other. "You think I hate you, Charles, and I don't." At this, Charles replied with a quick scoff.

"Oh. This again. If you plan on mustering up another shit worthy apology then save your effort. You don't _care_ about me. So stop coming back here and trying to convince me otherwise. You only want me to see your side of things but that is never going to happen." His voice was raising again, simply in hopes that Erik might actually listen this time and leave for good to save him further pain. It must've been it.. Erik only being incredibly stupid enough to try and recruit him for his plans against humanity, because nothing else made sense. And he was almost glad he had been using Hank's serum at the time so he wouldn't be tempted to look through the demented mind of Magneto.

"You think I haven't already accepted that?" This was part of what drove Erik absolutely insane. He couldn't tell if Charles was really so ignorant as to have no clue why it was he kept coming back, or if he was fully aware and just played stupid to hurt him impossibly more so. "I knew you'd never agree with where I stand ever since that day in Cuba. I've never had intentions of hurting you, I just-"

"Oh.. I'm sorry? You've never meant to hurt me? Wow.. Well that is.. Spectacularly amazing. You haven't intended on hurting me yet miraculously.. That's all you've been managing to do in the past decade. Bravo. That must take a special talent."

"Charles." Erik kept his eyebrows furrowed. He usually did phenomenal at keeping his pain hidden away behind a cold stare, however it was clearly shown through his eyes now. "I've accepted that your views are never going to change. Why can't you accept mine? I'm not hurting you, you're _letting_ yourself be hurt by what I choose to do."

"Because what you do is _wrong_ , Erik..! You're killing innocent people and I'm just supposed to be just fine with that? All these years and I still find myself amazed by what's become of you."

"What's become of me? So.. You just think I'm this.. Monster now. Well at least I'm not some cowardly drunk." Erik growled, thinking as he usually did that it was a mistake to have come. Not that it would be surprising if he ended up making the same bloody mistake in the near future. Erik's last words, however, were what seemed to really push Charles over the edge, storming over to the metal bender to get a tight grip on his clothing before forcing him against a wall with as much strength as he could muster.

"Don’t even start on pointing out _my_ flaws! Not until you fix yourself." Erik was surprised by the action, although was more caught off guard by how closely their bodies were pressed together and how it only felt like more taunting.

"What's there to fix?" He said coldly, and Charles only grit his teeth more before slamming him into the wall again.

"Why are you here, Erik? You tell me why!" Truly, Charles seemed desperate for the answer, tears brimming at his eyes which was either genuine or just good acting. Erik kept his stare on the man in front of him as he almost considered telling the truth, then gave a light scoff before shaking his head.

"I don't know why I even bother." The words were muttered as Erik pushed Charles off of him. This wasn't something he was in the mood to talk about, so he would do as the man wanted and simply leave. "Amazingly, the man who's supposed to be so wonderful and all knowing doesn't have a god damn clue." This was certainly what it was that frustrated Erik. How much did Charles really know him by this point if at all? Did he even remember how close they once were or did the telepath block that out of his own memories simply to make it easier for himself? Maybe that was something Erik would have to work more on doing himself. Turning away from Charles, Erik walked to collect his coat as a sign that he wouldn't be staying.

"So _now_   you're leaving. Well.. Go ahead. But you owe this to me, Erik." Charles called out to his past friend, Erik giving little response. Charles had clear hatred for him and it was really becoming too much to bare. "You owe it to me!" The man continued loud enough for Erik to wince at the volume. "After every.. Terrible thing you've done!" Charles' sheer desperateness was getting to be too much and Erik was picking up his pace while doing his best to ignore the man before he did something stupid. But Charles simply kept going. "After all the pain you owe me this! Just _tell_ me why-"

"Maybe it's because I love you!" Erik shot back angrily while turning swiftly to face the man again. And there it was; the stupid thing he feared most of letting himself do. There was an immediate silence that followed the words and both men simply stared at each other. Erik was on the verge of panic with just figuring out what to do next and he was very close to running away right then and there, however that was clearly the more cowardly act. And he couldn't bring himself to leave on that note. "Have you ever considered that?" He continued. "That I care for both you and my beliefs and I'm tired of having to choose one over the other."

Charles would occasionally look as if he was about to say something, however could get no words to come from his mouth. For once being completely speechless. This only caused more stress for Erik as he was growing fairly certain he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Though it wasn't as if anything between him and Charles would ever go anywhere but downhill, so here he was; one last attempt with all cards on the table.

"You always go on about how I'm wrong and how I've hurt you, have you ever thought of how _you've_ hurt _me?_ " For a moment, there was a thin layer of pained tears that glossed over Erik's eyes however he was quick to shake out of it. "All those years ago when I actually wanted to be with the one man who for some reason held hope in me but you'd go off to flirt with Moira or any other girl who looked your way. For months I was only ever getting my hopes up. Of course I left when I did." Erik kept his eyes on Charles, having no idea what was going through the man's mind or how he was taking this. He took a few steps closer and tried to examine him to get a better read, however it was of no use. "And now.. You of all people even look at me like I'm a monster. I... I can't.. Have that, Charles. I come back in pointless hopes that you still might actually care about what we once had." He reached a hand to put on Charles' shoulder however the man only responded with taking a step further back. Erik felt his heart drop at the action and he had to break eye contact with Charles to save himself more pain

"Erik..." Charles finally spoke, then quietly shook his head. "As if you hadn't done enough." His eyes held looks of even more pain, anger, and confusion. "Somehow you keep managing to find new lines to cross. More ways to anger me." At these words, Erik could've sworn he heard his own heart shatter. Stupidly enough, he had been hoping for any form of sign that Charles might've actually returned these feelings. Though Erik was full of outlandish thoughts.

"Charles.."

"No." Charles shortly cut in. "You're not.. Throwing this at me now. I won't have it."

"Charles, I-"

" _Leave._ "

Devastating.

Erik had to swallow a lump in his throat before looking off again and giving a short nod. Why he still cared for this man, he never knew. But he would be sure to leave that mistake behind just as all else.

"I won't bother you again." Erik managed a reply. His eyes glanced to the pain that Charles' shown once more before turning to take his leave. He was quite sure that it was the truth, that he wouldn't be able to visit Charles again now matter how badly he wanted to even see him. But he supposed that was a good thing.. Charles wanted nothing to do with him and clearly they only ever pained each other.

 

Erik could feel the angered man watching him as he left but didn't dare to look back. He could only imagine what a fool Charles thought him to be, or maybe a liar which would be the last thing he wanted. But in reality, Charles didn't have any clear thoughts about this at all. He only knew that the idea of Erik loving him had hurt him, and that he needed this time to himself before saying anything more.

 

* * *

 

So Erik loved him.

 

It took quite awhile to let that thought sink in but miraculously enough, Charles believed it. And it angered him. All this time and he never even knew. So much potential wasted and all because Erik had kept this hidden for so many years.

Charles had quietly entered the apartment in which Erik had _thought_ no one would find him and discovered the man to be laying across the single bed, potentially asleep. Which made sense since it was rather late at night. But once Charles had located him and determined what needed to be done, he couldn't wait a second longer.

"Do you realize how completely idiotic you've been?" Charles asked sternly, Erik nearly jumping in his half asleep state.

"Oh.. Shit." Erik muttered while rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes, however once he saw whose voice he heard he completely froze. "What... How did you find me?" Instantly he recalled their last mess of an encounter and how he had been fairly certain he'd never speak with Charles again. So needless to say, this was the last thing he expected.

"You have your tricks I have mine." Charles replied with a sigh. "But you didn't answer me. Do you or don't you realize your idiocy?"

"Charles.." He let out quietly, eyebrows furrowed as he kept thinking this must be some weird dream. But it was all too real. "Of course. I should've left anything I felt for you behind long ago."

"You must understand why it came as a shock. I mean, how in hell was I supposed to pick up on that? 'Oh Charles, I love you so much so let me just shoot you in the back-"

"An accident and one of my biggest regrets-"

"And abandon you!' Or 'Charles, my heart belongs to you so just allow me to go do exactly everything you told me _not_ to do!' Yes you were _sooo_ clear on how you felt about me."

"Let me explain. I knew my feelings were those of an idiot so of course I tried to not let them interfere with what I had to do. Those weren't some shitty signs of love, that was trying to get over you."

"Yes." Charles replied shortly. "I've realized that. Which is why I only find it more surprising that you said what you did that last time. You said you loved me even after everything you pulled to move past those feelings. How could you even bring yourself to say that?"

"I don't know." Erik replied bitterly. He almost wished Charles had decided they should never see each other again instead of confronting him about it. "You said it yourself, I was being an idiot." He brought himself to get out of the bed, still fully clothed as he hadn't meant to start falling asleep when he did.

"And you know, Erik, when we first met and became friends, I _did_ know how much this friendship meant to you because it was your first.. Real friendship. But you asked me to stay out of your head, so I did. I never expected you to think our friendship as anything but." Now Erik was only becoming more frustrated, Charles certainly must've come just to taunt him.

"Hm. Well, I did." He replied shortly while letting his jaw lightly clench. "It's already been established that I was an idiot and shouldn't have kept coming back in hopes that you didn't truly hate me."

"But the thing that is really.. _really_ a pity." Charles continued on as if Erik wasn't talking at all. "Is that I had wanted you for a long time." This time it was Charles' confession that left Erik speechless. And unlike when Erik had blurted out his feelings, Charles had already planned his out. "My flirting with other girls was only to distract myself while giving you the space I assumed you needed. I didn't realize that not being upfront about how I felt would ultimately result in you abandoning me on a beach. So yes, after you hurt me and only continued to hurt me, of course I traded my past feelings with anger towards you. And after you gave that.. Declaration of love while claiming that it was me who was pushing you away.. It only angered me more." His eyebrows were kept in a tight furrow while looking to Erik who was keeping silent. And for good reason. He didn't know how in hell to respond to that, but more than anything, he felt more idiotic than he ever had before.

"Well..." Erik started slowly. "Good to know..." He somehow felt worse than when he originally told Charles' the truth about how he felt. After so long of hating Charles' ignorance, it turned out he was being just so.

"That's it? It's just.. 'Good to know' the depth in which you've been hurting me?" Charles said with a scoff. "Go figure."

"No.." Erik neared the the other man while slowly shaking his head, in disbelief of this whole situation. "Good to know that at least at some point.. You wanted this.." And before anything else was said, Erik grabbed onto the side of Charles' neck to kiss him with as much passion as he could muster. This nearly took Charles' breath away as he hadn't expected Erik to make a move so quickly, although the feeling of their lips on one another was more than he could ever describe. Gradually, Charles returned the kiss and Erik knew that no matter what consequences would follow, this one kiss would be worth everything. He needed to have this at least once in his life and he was overly thrilled that the man he cared most for was actually returning the kiss with heated passion. At least that was until Charles abruptly pulled from the kiss, grabbing Erik's shoulders to turn and slam him face-first into a wall with one swift movement.

"What.. What the hell..??" Erik shot back to the man after a sharp grunt.

"You, Erik, don't get to start any of that." He growled, pushing Erik more against the flat surface. Just because they had confessed their feelings didn't mean Charles was any less angered with the man.

"Well.. I'm sorry if you disagree but I think it needed to be done." Grunted Erik, not that he was entirely sure what Charles even meant by what he said.

"Of course I agree. All I'm saying is that _you_ don't get to start it." He said again, then turned Erik around so they were facing each other. "You know what you _really_ did the last we saw each other? You.. Enlightened me. For so long I had hoped there was someway I could convince you to stay with me. Telepathy was out of the question.. But I hadn't entertained the thought of this other power I might have over you." Charles's voice lowered as he let his eyes gaze over the man's body, then made his way back to look into the eyes of the man which made Erik's heart begin to pound in his chest.

"Now.. Charles, I-" Before he could say anything else, Charles was kissing him again to keep him quiet. It was of course amazing and part of him never wanted it to end, but Erik found himself having to pull away before it could continue. "Charles.. I'm not saying that.. Having anything between us will ever change my views on humanity. I just..."

"Stop.. I don't want to hear it." Charles replied shortly as he took a good handful of Erik's clothing to keep him pinned against the wall. "You've taken so much from me.. And after so long.. You're going to let me have this." Again their lips joined and Erik could nearly taste the anger exuding from the man.

"Mm..!" Erik grunted into the kiss as it was rough but exhilarating. And with Charles' new unshaven look, he could feel individual hairs of the man's rough beard scratch along the corners of his lips along with his chin. It was true he had had the occasional fantasy about getting heated with Charles but never in his dreams was it quite like this. And even though he felt guilt for having hurt the man so, so much, he couldn't help but enjoy every moment of Charles' clear angst. "Charles I just.. Want you to know how sorry I am.." The words were let out in a breath and he put his hands on each side of the man's neck to deepen the kiss, teeth clashing against one another in rough passion.

"What have I told you? I don't want to hear it." Muttered Charles' as he took Erik's wrists to have them pinned against the wall as well. He had been so fed up with how Erik thought he could just have whatever he wanted... Well he would have Erik in his control now.

"You.. Can't be serious." He breathed when seeing just how controlling his past friend was behaving. Erik didn't try fight against Charles, he was simply surprised by this dominance. And after every horrible thing he'd done in the past, the least he could do was not go against him any further.

"What? Don't act like this isn't exactly what you've been wanting. I may have been missing the important key, however once you enlightened me, I've finally figured you out." He allowed himself to give Erik a quick smirk before he pressed his lips against the man's neck and began moving their hips against each other. Erik couldn't help the brief moan that escaped his throat though was quick to bite it back in embarrassment of how weak he felt around this man.

"Ooooh no. No no, Charles you're not doing this to me. I'm not.."

"Not.. Not what, Erik? Submissive? I beg to differ." He kissed more roughly along the man's jawline, his teeth scraping against his skin which earned another short moan. Erik's heart was racing even more so and he couldn't deny how much this angered and controlling Charles was getting to him. Even without his powers, it seemed the telepath could still read him like a book and get to him however he pleased. Charles was grinding into him again which Erik hated to love, especially with how rough he was acting. "Now I want you to tell me..." Charles finally paused his movements while looking Erik over again, then finally released the man's wrists to begin unbuttoning the finely fit shirt in no, taking his time with each button. "How much you want me. It was very bold of you to come out with the truth last time, please continue with that." Erik furrowed his eyebrows as Charles pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he kept his eyes on the man.

"Charles... I've always wanted you.."

"Wasn't the question." Charles growled again as his pelvis pushed with more force into the other man's, making Erik have to hold back another sharp moan.

"Oh for Christ's sake..!" This was particularly difficult for Erik after accepting he officially needed to move on from Charles, and now everything that was happening was suddenly more than he ever had ever imagined. "Alright... Yes I want you a lot. So very... Very much." He let out in defeat as Charles ran his hands over his now bare chest.

"Go on..." The man ordered and he placed tender kisses along Erik's shoulder. Much to his surprise, he was overly enjoying seeing how submissive he could make the man who made himself known for being powerful and controlling. Erik seemed less pleased, however, with the request and he closed his eyes as Charles wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him closer.

"What do you mean? I told you I..." There was a pause as Erik had to release a moan with Charles pressing deeper kisses into his chest. "Fuck, Charles. I want you more than I've wanted anyone. I want you... I want.. Can't you see how desperate I am??" The confession had Charles give a prideful smirk and he stopped his kisses to take a step back from Erik.

"Get on the bed." He ordered with a stern glare, and Erik obeyed quicker than he would've liked to admit. Almost a little too anxiously, he shifted further onto the bed with a look of longing lust, of course hating that Charles found how he could play him like a fiddle but _fuck_ , he really wanted this. "Other way."

At this, Erik eyebrows furrowed in subtle confusion.

"You don't mean.."

"Erik." His jaw gave a light clench as he looked to Erik with assertiveness that he hadn't even known he was capable of. "Turn. Around." Erik could now see Charles was entirely serious, which made him nervous yet impossibly more lustful. After muttering a few German curses under his breath, he finally turned so he was laying on his stomach.

"Very good, Erik." Charles cooed, walking closer to the bed to lean over the man and gently run kisses along his back. "I always knew you had it in you to just.. Be.. Good." He breathed and Erik gave light shudders.

"Charles..."

"You wouldn't believe how much stress I've put into caring about you.. Wanting you to come back. But you just kept doing so much against me. Do you really think you deserve this at all?" Charles leaned closer to where his pelvis was pressed into the man's ass and Erik could feel the man's hardening erection through his pants.

"I was doing what needed to be done. You can't punish me for that..!"

"Oh.." Charles scoffed. "Yes.. I can." This time he just about slammed his pelvis into Erik's ass which earned him a sharp grunt. "If you thought you were getting away with confessing your love to earn back my trust and sympathy, I assure you it's going to be a lot more difficult than that." Reaching down to grab onto Erik's pants and briefs, he yanked them down in a swift movement to fully expose him. Erik's breath stopped for a moment and he turned to look back towards Charles who was still fully clothed.

"I've... Really upset you. I understand that."

"'Upset..'" Charles said lowly while taking a grip of Erik's hair to yank him up. "Doesn't even begin to describe how you've destroyed me. I'm only returning the favor." He growled quietly. "Now... give me a moment to see you." His hands grabbed onto shoulders to flip him so he was on his back again and Charles moved to fully examine the man. His torso down to his waist was narrow yet toned and the man's member was immaculate in itself. He finally looked back to Erik's face where he could see his reddening cheeks under those pale blue eyes.

"Charles.. Could you please.." Erik reached to pull at the man’s shirt as a sign that he wanted it off, though Charles gave little attention to that.

"You're exquisite..." Charles said honestly as his features softened, finally seeing a glimpse of the man he once knew from so long ago. But he'd become so lost after all those years, both of them had drifted so far. After a few moments, Charles leaned to again kiss the man gently this time. Erik could certainly feel something different about this kiss, not just that it was softer than the ones before, but there was genuine affection. Because as angered as Charles was, he still cared deeply for this man, his friend... and he was letting himself express that through this kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other, Charles' tongue flicking lightly along Erik's lower lip before pulling away again and brushing the man's hair back.

"What was that for?" Erik asked quietly, hoping Charles' sudden compassion wasn't just in his imagination.

"You've done many foolish and terrible things. But I suppose I never really could bring myself to stop loving you.."

"What..?" Erik was even quieter now as he felt genuinely touched yet confused by the man's words.

"Don't act so surprised. I wouldn't have come if I _only_ held anger towards you. Of course I'm doing this because I love you." He knew it must've been strange. After so much time spent on opposite sides, they were now throwing around the "L" word without a second thought. Though really, it's not like it was a secret by this point.

"You..." Before Erik could finish, Charles rolled his eyes before quickly nodding his head.

"Yes, Erik. You always say that I hate you but.. Do you _really_ think I only came here out of resentment and to teach you a kinky lesson?" One of his eyebrows raised as he awaited a response from the man.

"Well it's not like that's how it was coming across or anything..!" Erik shot back in defense while propping himself on his elbows.

"Oh my god, Erik, you are so fucking.." Some form of frustrated groan came out of Charles before he was roughly mashing their lips together again. "You're an idiot." He breathed somewhere between kisses. "And and an asshole. And.." Erik made an effort to kiss him even harder to cut off wherever Charles was going with that, certainly he was already feeling stupid enough _without_ Charles' constant reminders.

"Just get on with it." Erik grunted impatiently as he pulled again at Charles' shirt to get one of his hands under the fabric. This further aroused Charles to feel the man's fingers making direct contact with his torso and he let his eyes close briefly before taking Erik's wrist and sliding it from his shirt.

"The sheer fact that you want my clothing off this badly makes me more tempted to keep them on."

"No, Charles. I'm serious."

"And who's to say I'm not? I'm still thoroughly pissed at you and I have every reason to be." Although Erik was inclined to agree with him, it didn't make him want his clothing off any less. Especially when considering he was fully nude himself.

"God damn it, Charles. Just.. Indulge me this one time."

"Oh.." That earned a genuine laugh from Charles and he had to shake his head at the request. "Believe me. I could be doing a lot worse." Charles firmly captured Erik's lip again to give deep heated kisses and his hand reached to grip onto short tufts of hair. God Charles was good at distracting him, which was almost becoming frustrating.

"Charles." He growled with stubborn tugs at the man's shirt and a needing look. Which was a good try but in no time Charles was grabbing his wrists again and struggling to keep him firmly against the bed.

"Stop it." Charles ordered firmly and Erik reluctantly complied with the exception of periodic short struggled moments. "I'll choose when I remove my clothing if at all." He gave a serious look which Erik returned with furrowed eyebrows, then Charles gave an exasperated sigh. "Look.. I'm asking you to listen to me. Just listen to me for once and do what I ask. Do you understand?" Unfortunately, Erik could see just how much this all meant to Charles. This wasn't just pent up sex, this was something that they both needed, especially Charles. Finally, Erik responded with a slow nod.

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Good." A brief smile that showed his teeth flashed across his face and he tightened his fingers around Erik's wrists to keep them pinned against the sheets. "Really all I'm asking you to do is allow me to give you what you've desperately been wanting. I mean.. I've caught you staring before though I didn't think much of it at the times I should have." He sighed, moving to lightly peck down the man's chest.

"What?" It wasn't as if he had even been fully aware when he stared at Charles, so his brief looks of confusion that mixed with the pleasure he couldn't very well hide was actually genuine. "At your ass?"

"No at my cock." Charles informed, "I was the one staring at your ass, which is even nicer without clothes covering it might I add." As he continued with his deepening kisses that left marks and bruises along his smooth skin, Erik found his cheeks were reddening again and he had to turn his head away.

"So.. I just... Let you give me what I want?" He asked through heavy breaths.

"Exactly." As his affectionate lips lowered their movement, he released Erik's wrists again to begin running his hands down the man's narrow torso until stopping at his pelvis. "Or at least... For the most past. I'll be honest, I'm taking what I want as well." He breathed, and Erik just about lost it when kisses were placed along his growing erection.

"Mmmnn." Erik groaned shortly as the man’s rugged facial hair brushed along the sensitive skin.

"Those noises you make.. I don't think I can get enough." He kissed just at the head before letting his tongue slide along the full length and Erik gave a much deeper moan. "Perfect." He could've easily continued with these teases though by this point was getting a little too excited himself. He continued short kisses and licks for only a moment longer before moving to swiftly turning Erik back on his stomach and drag his hips down to the edge of the bed.

"Mn.. Fuck." Erik muttered under grit teeth and he was already gripping onto the bed sheets. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself so much."

"You'd be lying if you said you weren't as well." Erik could practically hear the man's smirk in that sentence and he briefly closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves because it was proving harder than it should be to delve into this guilty pleasure.

Then for a moment, Charles wasn't touching him at all. Erik assumed this was simply to try his patience which really wasn't something he was in the mood for. However when glancing back to his old friend, his breath just about stopped all together.

"Oh... Gott..." He let out quietly when seeing Charles had only taken the moment to remove his shirt as he had been craving so desperately to see. Although bordering scrawny, his physique still made for a nice appeal that wasn't overly intimidating but perfectly fit. Charles could certain feel Erik's eyes closely following each of his movements and he gave a sly smirk as he reached into his back pocket for a tube of lubricant.

"Happy?" He asked, making an effort to unzip his pants as slowly as he could manage.

"Hm." This came out higher pitched than Erik had intended before letting out a pained breath. "You've no idea." This got another smirk from Charles while he was sliding his pants and boxers down just past his hips and enough for Erik to see his full erection. With Erik's eyes never leaving him, Charles squeezed out a good amount of lube and rubbed it between his hands, then moved to stroke it down his cock while looking back to the awaiting man.

"Erik.." He said quietly while cupping one of the man's cheeks and running his thumb along the crack, his eyebrows giving another furrow. "Have you.. Had anal before?" He asked, stroking up and down Erik's taut ass and leaned closer to place soothing kisses on his lower back.

"No." Erik admitted, his breath short in moans as a result of Charles' gentle touches.

"Guess I'm your first then... Which makes this a little more exciting. Wouldn't you agree?" Erik only responded with another short breath of ecstasy as Charles placed a firm hand at the side of his hips with the other reaching to wrap around his cock.

Erik was so caught up on every little thing Charles was doing from his lubricated hand running along his shaft to each kiss placed against the skin of his his back that when he felt one of the man's fingers slip inside the tight walls of his entrance, he quickly uttered a sharp gasp of surprise. It was as if all this had suddenly become insanely real. And Charles, the man he had held affections for as long as he had known him, was actually bending him over about to fuck him.

"F-fuck.. Charles." Erik had to look back to him again with a look of concern with still never-leaving lust as Charles swirled his finger in and out, using another finger to further stretch the walls.

"You really are tight." Charles seemed focused in what he was doing, however looking back to Erik he could pick up on some growing concern and tensions as he was only being stretched more.

"Charles.." The man repeated with the occasional grunt and sharp inhale. "Could you..."

"Go easy?" He finished with a raised brow. And although he wanted Erik to fully feel the anger and pain he had been put through, he could understand why the man would be uneasy. And part of him wanted to reassure his old friend that he was still that compassionate and forgiving person he once knew.

"No..." Erik's features looked as if he were contemplating things again and he gave a light swallow. Originally, he had been wanting Charles to go easy on him, but hearing the man say it aloud suddenly didn't feel right. "Let me have it." He said with a short nod, already bracing himself for the worst. Charles was actually surprised by this request, though didn't take long to put together that Erik _did_ feel guilt for the pain he had caused. And now he wanted Charles to release all that pent up rage even if it would mean a rather unpleasant experience for himself. Amazingly, Charles couldn't help but see something admirable in that action, slowly shaking his head in subtle disbelief before removing his fingers.

"So many people only see you as selfish, arrogant, evil..." He sighed, moving his hand up Erik's shaft again while pressing his erection just against the man's only slightly stretched hole. "You even had me fooled for awhile there. But you're not really... Any of those things." Another sigh escaped Charles as his stare became more disapproving, not just disapproving of Erik but of the whole situation that his once friend had gotten himself carried away as a ‘mutant terrorist.’ Erik felt almost a stab at his heart when hearing the words, already having been put on the edge of sensory overload and now the pain of emotions was making it just too much. But no, Charles couldn’t stop there. “I suppose it was easy for me to forget just how.. _lost_ you had become because that word makes me feel that there would’ve had to have been something I could’ve done to keep you on a better path… Just… _anything_ that would’ve prevented me from losing you.” It wasn’t clear if Charles was actually getting carried away in his own thoughts or if this was just some horrible form of torture. His hard and well lubricated erection was so, _so_ close to penetration yet here he was; stalling the action to find different ways to tug at Erik’s heart.

“N-no.” Erik had to catch his breath when Charles’ hand would make occasional movements along his cock and he briefly shook his head while having to glance back to the man with pained eyes. “Charles.. There was nothing you could’ve done to-”

“I know.” Charles’ voice was dry, though only a moment after saying to words, he finally allowed the head to firmly slide into the man.

"Agh..!" Erik immediately tensed at the sudden action, already clenching his walls on the tip of the penetrating erection as his breath became very rough and jagged.

"Erik." The man's firm voice was what seemed to snap Erik back although he kept his eyes shut tight. "Fuck.. Erik, just... Relax." He breathed, leaning closer to kiss along the tensed back muscles while simultaneously pushing himself deeper inside. That was easier said than done, though Erik did his best to take in steady breaths that covered his groans, trying to relax his tension. He didn't know if Charles hadn't considered him strong enough to take his full length just yet, but at the moment Erik was just glad the man had decided to ease him into this. Which his former friend had come very close to not allowing. The idea of going as fast and hard as he pleased sounded especially tempting after feeling just how good it was have Erik's walls tight around his member, yet Charles compassionate side was again getting the best of him.

Once Erik seemed to have adjusted to the length he had taken, Charles began to slide out only to shift into a different angle and gradually push even deeper. This made it almost impossible for Erik to keep quiet and he propped himself back on his forearms while tightening his jaw to muffle any more grunts and moans that he couldn't tone down. Charles was good to him.. A little too good that almost got to the point of Erik suspecting giving him better than he deserved was just another guilt trip. Charles movements were so gentle, tender, loving, and seemingly perfect. How could this man be so careful to the one who had brought him so much pain? He wasn't sure, but it was coming to be bothersome and Erik began moving his hips back in a shameless arch for more. Their bodies were still pressed together with Charles neatly leaned over him, heat exchanging through each touch of skin on skin. Somewhere in all of the ecstasy, Charles found he was beginning to lose himself just in the fact of finally having the man he truly desired and he placed kiss after kiss up until reaching the nape of his neck. It wasn't until feeling Erik arching beneath him that Charles had the quick realization that he was already wanting more.

“ _Please_.” Erik nearly whined as his fists gripped tighter onto the sheets and his arch became more prominent.

“Begging…” Charles allowed himself a moment to appreciate just how much he loved seeing Erik’s want to the point of need for him. “I like it.” He straightened his posture while moving his hands until his fingers gripped at Erik’s hips and only let his member slip out in the slightest before pushing the near full length within him. This time the deep moan came from his own throat as Erik instinctively tightened around his shaft with another sharp grunt, as if he wasn’t already tight enough to begin with. Soon Charles was beginning a light pump, just slowly to let the both of them adjust to each other. As he went along, Charles treasured each perfect sound that left Erik's lips while allowing himself deeper.

"F-ffuck!" There wasn't room to even attempt to quiet himself as Charles was doing incredibly well to tease just at his prostate with each thrust until fully shoving into him. He panted loudly, eyes tightening shut as sweat beaded the top of his forehead and he could hear the man behind him give a few deep throated grunts.

"What's really pissing me off..." Charles said between pumps as he leaned again to wrap an arm securely around the man's waist and keep him as close as possible. "Is the idea that I could've been doing this for _years_ now." He panted, needing to use his free hand to press against the bed and keep himself from entirely falling on top of Erik, the man's hole opening enough to go at a harder pace and forcing rough moans from his parted lips.

Although he didn't say anything, that was definitely frustrating Erik as well. Maybe if he had known Charles was _this_ good he wouldn't have gone so far from him, which was a long shot but felt very probable at the time. Charles didn't seem to be holding back now as he rammed into the man's tight ass again and again, his mouth lowering to kiss and bite along Erik's shoulder with rough passion. Erik wasn't sure if it was only anger that kept his former friend going as hard as he could, though much to his surprise, he loved it entirely. It was almost a need to keep getting this rougher and deeper, not just for himself but so Charles could get the fulfillment he deserved. And Charles didn't disappoint either of them with that.

"Oh _fuck..!_ " Erik moaned tightly when Charles' teeth dug particularly hard into the skin at the side of his shoulder with another forceful thrust.

"Mm.. You like being punished, don't you?" He grunted, having to straighten his posture again and grip onto Erik's shoulder to keep the man's torso firmly pressed against the mattress while himself supported above him. Being put just on the edge of a climax, Erik only gave another short grunt. And abruptly enough, Charles responded with forcing the man harder against the bed, using his other hand to grip tightly around Erik's hard cock before ceasing his movements all together. "Don't you?" He asked more firmly, it being just as difficult to stop giving as it was for Erik to stop receiving. However the difference was that Charles had complete control of when he would go again.

"Nngh..!" Erik nearly whimpered, shifting his ass in hopes to get Charles to continue. He couldn't even think clearly with how desperately he needed the release and he quickly nodded without hesitation. "Yes..! God, yes!" He groaned loudly, bucking his ass further regardless of how difficult being shoved into the mattress made movement for him. Another slow smile spread across Charles' lips, heavy breaths never ceasing to leave him while his eyes roamed over the man. He let Erik suffer quietly for only a few moments longer before not being able to further stall it himself.

"Fuck, Erik.." He said in another rugged breath before gripping even tighter around the man's erection and ramming into him again.

“Ahh!” Erik let out in unbearable arousal, quickly getting to the point where he could hardly breathe with how close he was and it wasn’t much later that he simply couldn’t hold it any longer. After just a few more vigorous thrusts, Erik was soon spilling out harder than he was sure he ever had in any past experiences and couldn’t keep back the brief yell that escaped his throat. Every inch of the man’s body tensed significantly, and with the feeling of his ass clamping even tighter along with the slick cum messily spilling over both the bedsheets and the hand gripped around his member, Charles soon lost control as well and gave a deep groan as he shot spurts of his load deep within the man. They both had powerful releases, however that didn’t stop Charles from pumping in and out of the sore entrance to let the climax die down in its own time, Erik giving periodic whimpers and moans as Charles’ hand slid down his cock until finally releasing it.

“Good… So wonderful..” Charles breathed with exhaustion, running his hands over Erik’s ass one last time before finally pulling entirely from him. The 'most dangerous man in the world' was now panting breathlessly in a mess of his own cum while his ass was filled with that of another man's. And for that, Charles took pride. Erik lazily crawled onto the bed so he was now fully sprawled across the surface, his eyebrows knit into a furrow over closed eyes. At the moment catching his breath seemed an impossibility, especially when his thoughts were nothing but those of Charles. Simply everything about this man was somehow immaculate and it managed to easily play him in any way the telepath wished.

Erik was so caught up in his thoughts of Charles that he had nearly forgotten the man was actually there, who was simply standing at the foot of the bed as he lifted his pants back over his ass and let his eyes wander the tall and perfect body that had finally begun to relax into the bed. There was still a hint of anger seen through his eyes however it was significantly less. He had done his job and no matter how this would play out from here, at least he had gotten this chance to take what he needed and possibly even leave his friend with an unforgettable lesson. With a short sigh, Charles let himself sit on the edge of the bed as his breathing began to even out and he brushed a few long locks of hair from his face.

"Charles.." Erik mumbled once remembering the man was still in the room with him. His body shifted into a position where Charles was in his view and the two stared at the other in a few moments of growing silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. For at least in these moments, they had an understanding of each other; something that hadn't been accomplished in over a decade. Then Charles leaned forward until their lips just barely brushed together in a soft but meaningful kiss.

Erik had been able to feel it all; the anger, passion, care, pain, hatred, love. Everything that Charles had been holding onto for years. He thought he had an idea of what Charles might have been feeling towards him, however after this enlightenment he knew he had been entirely blind to the man's true pain.

"Charles.." Erik breathed again while parting his lips from the other man's. "Words.. Cannot express how truly..."

"No..." Charles interrupted almost sorrowfully. "Until you're ready to do something about it.. I don't want to hear how 'sorry' you are." He shook his head briefly before sitting himself up again. At this, Erik gazed off and let Charles' words settle in his mind, then gave a slow nod in understanding. Simple apologies weren't going to get him anywhere. No, this would take much more on Erik's part for him to ever win Charles' forgiveness.

"Alright.." He let out quietly. Charles continued to look towards the man with a mix of both pride and sorrow, then briefly sighed before brushing his hair back again and began standing from the bed. Though the action was shortly stopped when Erik instinctively grabbed at his wrist. Their eyes met again and although he lacked his telepathy, Charles could all too clearly hear Erik's silent plea for him to stay. He had been considering the idea himself, but when seeing what this meant to Erik and how it might bring him that much closer to getting the man to finally come back to him, Charles couldn't very well bring himself to leave. He nodded slowly before curling into the bed besides Erik and wrapping his arms around the other as comfortingly as he could. Erik relaxed again in relief that he wouldn't have to spend the night alone and he allowed himself to move closer to the man. He knew it was a sign of weakness but for now Erik simply couldn't care less as he silently rested his head against Charles' shoulder and let his arm relax across his chest. There was silence between the two men, yet both understood that there was nothing that needed saying.

It may not have been the best night's sleep or the most relaxing, but it was something they were in need of. Erik's exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him as he gradually drifted into sleep while secured in the arms of the man he loved. And to Charles, everything just seemed right in the world. As if after all those years of pain and suffering, everything somehow managed to come together in the most unexpected ways. At this point it was impossible to tell if this would grow into something more or last only through the night, but for once, the two finally felt at peace. And that was more than either of them could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching cherik videos and thinking of how Charles acts in DOFP and how angry and hurt he is.. Which he has every right to be because Erik's a little bitch throughout the movie. Amazingly though, they still love each other and we all know it. Charles just needs to get out his anger and Erik needs some good reprimanding or something. So ultimately I was just aiming for a a Top Charles fic that expressed his pain and anger yet how he still cares for Erik nonetheless.


End file.
